


Red Liberation

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Childhood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother was a fine young woman, died one too. Carolina figured it was inevitable, being compared to her mother all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the outline of this to a friend on skype AGES ago so I figured I could flesh it out a little more and actually upload it this time.

It had been years since Allison had died, yet her father still acted like it had happened that morning. Always sulking in his office, working on some project he wouldn’t disclose to anyone. Silent. 

Carolina was in high school now, growing into the fine young woman everyone always told her she would be. She wasn’t sure she wanted that. Her mother was a fine young woman, died one too. Carolina figured it was inevitable, being compared to her mother all the time. According to outside sources, she had her smile, her cheekbones, her blonde hair, her nose, her drive, her frown, etc. Sometimes she wondered if she was more Allison than she was Carolina. She had her father’s eyes though, that was for sure. Her green eyes were possibly the only things that didn’t belong to her mother. 

She woke that morning the same as she always did. Alarm blaring, sky still dark. She had things to do. Her routine was simple. Get up, get dressed, fix breakfast for dad, bring breakfast to him, make and eat her own breakfast, leave for school. Everyday it was the same. 

Carolina went to school as she always did, attended class, talked to the few people she gave a shit about, and then got home. Sometimes her sports and clubs we after school, but not always. When she got home, she returned to her room per usual and did her homework. Nothing remotely out of the ordinary.

With homework completely she began to fix dinner, the second part of her daily routine beginning. Fix dinner, take some to dad, throw away his uneaten breakfast, eat dinner alone at the kitchen table, clean up, call someone and let them know dad isn’t eating again. 

But today was different. When she entered her father’s office she noticed the place was a wreck. Papers and pencils scattered across the floor, broken and ripped. A chair that usually sat in the corner of the room sat in the middle on its side, missing a leg as well. She noticed glass in a scattered array near the wall, obvious something had been thrown there. More trash and unidentified shrapnel laid around the room. 

After examining the room she noticed her father’s unmoving form sitting at his desk, head laying on the surface. Carolina carefully stepped over the the desk, moving slowly as to avoid placing her foot on something sharp. As she approached the sleeping form, she noticed the breakfast she had made him the morning splattered across the floor, the plate it was on completely shattered.  
Carolina sighed. “Dad” she said. placing a hand on her father’s shoulder, trying to wake him. “Hey I made you dinner.” He was unresponsive. “Dad?” Carolina tried again, shaking his shoulder. “Dr. Church?” 

Typically Carolina never said a word to her father, it really wasn’t worth it. Years of one sided conversations take a toll on you. Come to think of it, she probably hadn’t heard her father’s voice since the holidays. 

With another sigh Carolina spoke again. “Leonard.” She said, the name leaving her lips as a last resort before she had to call someone. 

Her father rose with a start, nearly startling the young Carolina. He looked her up and down, his face alight with a joy completely foreign to her. A look of happiness she hadn’t seen since her mother was alive. “Allison?” He spoke, the name hitting his teenage daughter like a stab to the heart and a punch to the face. 

Carolina shook her head softly,taking a step into the light. “I’m not mom…” She said quietly, the look on her father’s face dropping instantly with the realization. 

“Oh.” He said softly, not even attempting to hide the sheer disappointment in his voice.  
And with that, Carolina dropped the plate to the ground, letting it shatter as she stormed out of her father’s office and grabbed her car keys off the kitchen table. 

She slammed the front door shut and jumped into her car. She drove quickly to a nearby store and stomped her way to the hair section. She glared at the hair dyes in the aisle, her green eyes landing upon a shade as angry as she was. A color that would cover the sickening blonde her genetics had cursed her with.

Red.

She returned home shortly after and made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Carolina ripped open the box and through her seething anger managed to work the dye into her hair, making sure no trace of the blonde was left. She wanted nothing to do with that color again. She made she it was gone. 

When she was finished, Carolina looked up into the mirror, her blonde locks nowhere to be found. A fire replaced them. 

Red. 

The color of the anger bottled up inside her for years. 

Red. 

The rage the was finally loose after all those times she lied and told herself things would be better the next day. 

Red. 

Her freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you've got a moment I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
